And the songbird keep's singing
by Bless-me-with-thy-Blaine
Summary: An argument leads to a pregnancy.But when a love triangle spirals out of control who will be the one that can't take it anymore and decideds to end it with suicide  WARNING:Charecter death


Blaine looked at Kurt,they were in his navigator on thier way to Rachel's cast list

looked at Kurt he knew he was mad about the cast list going knew

Kurt wanted to be Tony so badly,but was it really hault that they choose him?And

after all it was Blaine who argued he didnt want to Tony and would of been happy with

Bernando or was just upset he couldn't be happy fo him!

"I'm so happy that thiers achol at this party,I need to wash away my sorrows," Kurt

sighed.

"You never drink,besides everythings great at the moment I've transfered to

Mckinley,were in th New Directions together,were in the musical toget..."

Blaine trailed off his was staring at him infurriated.

"I just want to have a drink or two ok 's not everyday that your college dreams

are taken away from you!"

"Look Kurt I know those NYADA kids at the meeting intimadated you a little but you'll

get in.I'm sure of it,"

Blaine smiled at a still furious looking kurt.

"No!No I won't Blaine!Yeah the Nyada kids intimadated me but then I thourght if I won

Class President that would help me get in but no Britney had to win!The only thing left

was me getting Tony but no you took that away from me it's all your fault!"

Kurt stormed out of the car,Blaine had a sickly feeling that they had broken

would never let this go but on the other hand he was jealous,so jealous that he would

badmouth the GAP!

...

Hmm everybody's together,thiers Finchel,Bartie,Tike everybody has a date except

from me and i'm the biggest hoe on the wouldnt wanna take me for a

and Puck wern't thier so she couldn't talk to them or anybody who was

at the part because they were all wait a minute Kurt and Blaine wern't

sat together and they wern't singing songs about dead birds,telephone bills or

misery?They must of broken up!Blaine looked pretty wasted maybe I can make a

move on struted over to Blaine.

"Hey hot stuff,you fancy leaving?We could go back to my place play a little game of

spin the bottle and anyway the smell of Rachel is giving me a headache,"

"Sh..shu..shu..sure,babe...'s go to yours,"

As the slured achol induced speech rolled out of Blaines mouth Santanna knew the

night would be good.

...

It was 12:30 ish,Santanna was glad here parents had gone on vaccation this week,it

ment she could do whatever she could to whoever she that would start

with 's not like Kurt would care if she straightened him out a little,it's not like

he had even noticed they had left together.

"So baby,you wanna play spin the bottle?"

Blaine jst nodded his head and licked his lips.

"We could mix it up a little?Every time we spin the bottle you gotta take a piece off your clothes off,one by one,"

Blaine nodded his head and licked his cycle repeated,first they would take off thier clothes then they would passonitly they were down to thier underwear.

"I just want to be with you now,intimatly!"

Blaine pushed Santanna's hair off her face and kissed her again.

"Follow me"

She said,and she lead Blain to her ,Kurt and Blaine had defintly broken up.

...

The sun drifted through the woke up,she stared at was the best night she had ever shared with felt genuine and feelings for Blaine had definitly woke up and sudden thourghts like where the hell am I came to couldn't remember anything that had happened last night all he could recall was the argument he had shared with turned his she looked into Santanna's big brown eyes he suddenly remembered the night they sat upright in a panic.

"Please tell me we didnt?"Blaine started to well up.

"It's just I love Kurt and I don't want to do anything to hurt him again..."

"Stop,"

Sanatann held back her tears.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone,so you can get the warbler outta my bed,go home and apoligise to Kurt,"

Blaine smiled at Santana he got up and left to find his still looked at where Blaine had had done the right thing giving him back to Kurt,but she knew from this moment in time she convied deeper feelings for him.

...

Three Months later

"Right Mr Shue seeing that regionals are in two weeks and we haven't got a set list yet,I suggest we do songs that feature me and all this is our last year together and all.I would suggest,"

"Thanks for the opion Rachel but I've already decided on the setlist but I can't tell you yet because Blaine and Santanna arn't here Britney do you guys know where they are?"

Mr Shue wondered where they would never miss looked at Kurt he knew everything was fine with them at the knew about thier argument a couple of monthe ago when the musical cast list went up but now that was all over and they were stronger than were they?

...

Blaine and Santana walked into the drug hands were grasped tightly around each had ever seen Santanna cry and even if you did you would either have a black eye or newly formed trouty mouth the next something was definitly payed for the package at the woman thier looked at the in just ignored her and walked out the out the was the last thing they needed.

...

"Kurt,next time your boyfriend decide's to ditch glee club can you ask him to take it up with ME is he anyway?"

"Rachel your guess is as good as mine,"

...

"How long left?"Santanna asked.

"It should be done,"

Blaine went to the bathroom and picked it looked at Blaine as he picked it knees ran to him and helped him looked at the thing in his hands.

POSITIVE

Santanna started to tried to speak to Santanna but every time he did he started to wrapped his arms round her and held her tight.

"Look at me,something goods got to come out of may be impossible to see now but it'll be good I promise,"

Blaine held Santanna's head to his and brushed his lips against her's.

"I'm so sorry Blaine,I'm sorry I got pregnant"

Santanna's tears flooded from her eyes.

"It's as much my fault as it is yours baby.I'm sorry too,"

...

Later that night

"You'll have to go Blaine my parents will be home any second and..."

"Shh...I can't leave you,you only just found out your pregnant an hour don't you come home with me?"

Santanna just started crying again.

"You live with Finn and Kurt!What do I say to Kurt?Hey your boyfriend got me pregant?Don't be stupid Blaine,!

"I mean Carol is a midwife and she has a sonogram machine,we kinda need to see the baby anyway Finn,Burt and Kurt are out tonight we can talk to carol alone,"

Santanna reluctantly nodded her head.

...

"So Blaine you don't want me to tell kurt about this?Do you know your not only asking me to lie to my sons your asking me to lie to my husband aswell,"

"I...Carol,I'm going to tell him in my own time.I just want Santanna to be safe and I want to be thier for my baby.I love Kurt with all my heart soul,mind,body but i will love my baby and my baby will always come first,"

Carol stroked Santanna's face.

"Your so young,but there's your baby,"

Carol pointed to the screen where the sonogram picture looked at Santanna's face,for the first time today she knew everything would eventually be watched them as they spoke about thier only baby Carol was worried about right now was Burt' would Kurt react to the news that his boyfriend was having a baby and so was his step-mom.

...

Carol and Burtmade the boys sit at the end of the and Kurt knew that thier was either something really good happening or something really bad.

"What the hell have you done this time Finn?"

Whspered Kurt.

"Who said I did something?You were the one that nearly got us arrested last week for shouting at that guy in the bookstore!"

"What elese could I have done?He took the last copy of Idina Menzel's biography.I have been waiting months Finn,for that book and I tell you who wear Japenese toys round thier necks don't know who Idina is!"

"He was twelve Kurt!"

Kurt and Finn continued to and Burt just looked at them and laughed.

"Boys!"

Burt shouted.

"Your not in trouble,although Kurt you probably shouldn't have punched the kid!But me and your mom have some good news,"

The boys stared at each other they were hoping Burt would say they were going on a smiled,

"Were gonna ave a baby!"

Finn and Kurt became speechless.

"Sorry mom arn't you like 50?"

Finn wondered.

"NO Finn I am not 50 i'm 42 and perfectly youn enough to raise a child,"

Carol kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I couldn't be happier,"

Kurt smiled as Blaine walked into the kitchen.

"I can't wait for the baby!"

Kurt hugged Blaine as he skipped out the kitchen.

"What baby?"

Blaine panicked.

"My Moms pregnant,"

]Finn murmed.

"Congradulations,to the both if you"

Carol stared at Blaine her look told her that he had to tell KUrt sooner or later.

"Hey you two want a ide to school,your gonna be late else?

"Yeah please Burt,"

Blaine walked out of the room with knew if he did'nt tell Kurt soon Carol would.

...

"So guy's tomorrow we will be at regionals!Does anybody have any questions before we start rehersing?"

"Mr Shue where's Santanna?"

Wondered walked into the room her hair was in curls and insteaed of dressing like a hoe she was wearing a white dress and looked kinda beautiful.

"Santanna where's your Cheerios uniform?"

Puck asked her,he thourght she looked pretty walked overto Puck and whispered.

"I pleged my alligance to the glee club,"

"Well I think you look kinda beautiful,"

Puck and kurt were holding hands Kurt was talking about his new baby brother or all Blaine could think about was his Santanna could think about was telling her parents and who she could live with after they kicked her out of thier wanted her to live with her but he lived with Kurt,she had six months left months till both the babies weree born.

...

_**Ring Ring**_

"Santanna it's Blaine thier was a rumour today around school that Puck's cheated on Lauren with you and..."

"Blaine i'm pregnant with your baby. gonna have sex again,which i'm not ever,i'd probably be having it with you,"

"I know baby it's just that Lauren said tomorrow she's gonna beat you up,Santann you can't let her do that I won't let her do that!"

"I'm not gonna let that happen,but Blaine you won't always be thier to protect me,"

"I promise I will,"

"Honestly?"

"Even if the rain stops fallingand the GAP stops selling scarfs.I'll be here protecting you,"

...

Blaine held the sonogram picture in his kinda looked like elmo wearng a backpack but still he knew he loved it.

"What are you looking at?"

Kurt stood in Blaines doorway.

"Nothing,just an old picture,"

Kurt skipped and jumped on to Blaines bed as he quickly stuffed the sonogram picture in his bed side cabinet.

"So when the babys born,this is gonna be the baby's my dad wanted to know if you wanted to move into the guesthouse,it has three bedrooms a bathroom and a you could cokk for yourself,so you don't have to eat Carol's would be great for you!"

Kurt persuaded.

Its the guesthouse in the back yard,we wouldn't be that far away from each other,"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek,he took that as a yes and skipped out the door.

...

"Thankyou ladies and gentlemen we are the new directions!"

The crowd applauded as the curtains closed.

"You know what Finn?I think we got it!"

Rachel kissed Rachel as they walked hand in hand back to the was the last to walk imnto the was thier ready for a grabbed Santanna's hair and pushed her to the lay thier in ran over to her.

"You stupid girl!You don't do that to someone that's pregnant!"

The room went stared at Puck.

"Don't look at me you know I like fat bottomed girls,"

"Puck didn't get Santanna pregnant!The baby's mine,so I'd appreciate it if you left us alone!"

Blaine picked Santanna up in his arms and carried her out of the 's eyes drifted to Kurt he had been sat thier silently crying into Blaine's scarf the whole talked for the rest of the night.

...

"Are you alright?"

Blaine stroked Santanna's hair.

"Yeah,i'll be ok,"

She looked at Blaine and then to the door.

"I'm sorry your parents had to find out that way,Mr Shue shouldn't have called them and told them,"

"He had no right!"

"Santanna if all is well with Kurt and I'm still living in the guesthouse,I mean it has three bedrooms and all..."

Santanna kissed Blaine.

"I'd love to!"

...

Blaine sat at the end of the HUmmel-Hudson sat opposit only looks could kill.

You!You cheat on my son,get a girl pregnant then you want us to accept us back in

our home who do you think we are?Mother Teresa!"

Burt was furious he looked at Kurt crying.

"Look I did not cheat on Kurt we had broken up when I got drunk a I can't remember

the rest but Santanna's pregnant so you do the I'm 100% gay and an

100,110% in love with your son and I always will I have to be a responsible

parent and be thier for my baby,no matter what may happen,"

Burt looked at Kurt,he nooded to him.

"I love you to Blaine,you got too drunk probably about the argument we had and wedid

break 's just blame it on the just promise me something dont name

your child after Babara Striesand,I don't want you to be killed by Rachel,"

Blaine laughed.

"I promise,"

...

"So when did the stalk come and tell you it was bringing you a baby?"

Britney asked curiously.

"Um about three months ago Brit,"

"Does Blaine have to go pickit up from the bird zoo?"

"No Britt we pick it up from the hospital,"

Santanna hugged Britney,she had always loved her innocence.

"Are you and Blaine in love?"

Santanna was someone she alwas told the truth to.

"No Kurt and Blaine are,but I love him but he just loves the baby.I'm just the person

he needs for nine months,"

Once again Santanna had to question her feelings for was the classic feeling

of being loved but not being loved back.

...

"So we have the 6 month scan today and when are we gonna pick a name?"

"I know Blaine and I dont know,"

Blaine rubbed Santanna's stomach three months to go.

...

God,I can't belive thier having a baby should of been me.I like Quinn but

we never had the same realationship as I did with and Santanna even

our name sounds smoking hot ,she's the only person i've ever told

about Juvi or me being abused.I...I...I love alright,I admit it I love her!Puck

bounded up to put his hands on her face and pulled his lips to

didn't know how long they kissed saw they had

finished she looked resentful.

"I love you Santanna I wanna raise your baby with all I want,"

"I loved you Puck but you wouldn't listen to me so I ran away,but I love Blaine and

maybe one day we'll be a family,"

"He dosn't love you all he wants is the baby!"

Santanna started to cry,she saw Britney and ran into her ran to the

bathroom,he stormed into the cubical after a long wait he let out the tears he had

been keeping in for 13 years.

...

"Finn how do you feel about your mom having a baby again?"

Rachel asked she thourght it was weird theyhad never had a conversation about Carol

being pregnant.

"Rachel,honestly I love Burt as a dad but i feel like my mom has really forgotten my

dad,"

"Finn,your mom will never forget your dad but at least you know shes happy and look

on the bright side you have two dads like me!"

...

"So guys national's are in a less than a month,New York baby!I would like to ask any

suggestions of chooses every year so Santanna i want you to choose a

song,a mashup your usually good at putting them together so i'm allowing you to

choose the song and the singer!"

...

A few hours earlier

Santanna walked into the libary she was looking for the section about preganancy

and babies,everybody was looking at her stomach as per walked

along the aisle' got to the one she was looking was sat at the end of

she would ignore him but he was actually crying.

"Puck are you alright?"

He shook his he shook his head Santanna sat down beside clasped his

hand.

"Beth,she...she has Lukiemia and Shelby says its bad that she might die,"

"Oh...bay,are you look at me,she's gona be okay,I promise I'll help,"

Santanna watched Puck,she saw how he protected Beth a hoped

that she could be a mother in the same thourght about the song Kurt and

Sam had sung once at nationals,it taught her to live in the moment because thiers no

day but today Santanna sang to Puck.

THIERS ONLY US

THIERS ONLY THIS

FORGET REGRETS

AS LIVE IS YOURS TO LIVE

NO OTHER ROAD

NO OTHER WAY

NO DAY BUT TODAY

...

"Santanna what song?"

"It's called Beth's lullaby a mashup of Beth and No day but today from Rent,I want

Puck to sing it,"

"Alright then I'll talk to Brad about it now,Brad!"

Puck looked at Santanna she just gave him one more reason to love him more.

"Thanks,"

He smiled.

"Anything for s friend,"

Santanna looked at Blaine and wished he loved her and Puck wished

Santanna loved him.

...

"Ready Carol?"

Burt had his hands over Carol's eyes.

"Three,two,one!"

Carol looked at the nursery in awe,it was absoloutly perfect for thier little was pale pink with white had really outdone himself this time.

"I love it,it's perfect for Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth?"

Kurt murmed to himself.

"Carol!Kurt,when we found out it was a girl we wanted a name that was special to us,and we decided to hounour your mom,"

Kurt started crying when his father told him the hugged his dad.

"Daddy I think she'd be hounered,"

...

Santanna looked at the calender,her due date could happen at any kinda hoped it wouldn't happen on stage at nationals but if the bus ride was anything to go buy her water could of broken at any was just so annoying,she felt so uneasy and a nuissance to the glee was horri...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in,"

Who could this be?Puck walked through the was crying it was probably about had been been to every Kemo sesion with her and because of nationals he couldnt go to todays session.

"Shelby was on the phone to me,the docters they said that Beth's cancer isn't getting any better and she might have to have a heart baby's heart dosn't work Santanna how does that make me feel?My Beth My beth she could d...die,"

Santanna hugged looked into her eyes,he was so grateful for what she had been done for him in the past linked his lips to hers,Santanna smacked Pucks face.

"God Santanna why can't you see how I feel about you!"

"Puck don't be stupid I love Blaine!"

...

Blaine heard his name being walked into Santanna's room,Puck was with stood opposit her,he raised his hand and slapped her across the impact made her fly backwards,the bed luckily cushioned her fall.

"What do you think your doing?Thats my baby's mom your hurting!"

Blaine strode up to Blaine punched him in the nose and left the gushed out of his nose,his only concern was the helped Santanna sit craddled her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Even if the rain stopped falling,I'd be thier to protect you,"

...

"Finn!Finn quick come here it's dad, she's here!"

"Really put him on speaker,"

Kurt beamed he was so excited.

"Hey boy's, she's here you gotta see her shes got your moms eyes and my 's gorgouse,Elizabeth Mary Hummel-Hudson weighed in at 7LBS i gotta go change her diaper your mom's you boys better win nationals and get home asap!"

"Look after her bye dad,"

Kurt turned off the phone,he watched Finn rub his eyes.

"Why you crying Finn?"

"I'm just happy shes here,"

...

",Santanna you take the elevator and meet us back stage,do be waarned if your not thier on time we will start with out you!"

Mr Shue God I feel like i'm gonna burst .Santanna waddled into the put the preganat woman on the 35th floor!The lift jolted.

"What happened?"  
>Blaine worried.<p>

"The lifts Broken down,were gonna miss nationals!"

"Blaine...My waters broke!"

...

Where are they?"

Mr Shue whispered to 's lullaby eneded they would be kicking themselfs for this.

...

"Ow!0w!ahhwould you get the damn ;lift to work!

"Santanna I'm trying!"

Finn looked at Blaine Sympatheticly.

"You know Rachels gonna kill me,physically kill 's our senior year aswell,we were gonna win!If we don't win Rachels never gonna get into just,"

Finn looked at Santanna.

"Santanna how dialated are you?"

"I dunno do I look like a midwife?"

Sit down,wait Blaine if I put my jacket down you put yours on top,"

Blaine did what Finn said and helped Santanna sit down on the reluctantly let Finn check how dialated she was.

"When my mom was training to be a midwife,she made me watch a film with her about dialation and watched it too,"

Finn looked at Blaine then Santanna.

"Are you ready to push on your next contraction?"

Santanna nodded her head,as she felt the next contraptin she did what Finn asked and pushed.

...

Mr Shue talked to the receptionist,the New Directions were incredibly had smashed the competition but the results would be hung up in 10 hadn't even noticed Blaine,Finn and Santanna's dissaperance.

"Guy's well done,I know some of you have been wondering where Finn,Santanna and Blaine the got stuck in the been fixed and its gonna be opened in a minute,so dont be so hard on them,"

Mr shue and the New directions gathered round the elevator they opened they heard the sound of a hungry walked out of the elveator with a bloodstained and Blaine were sat in the corner of the elevator craddling thier new born baby helped Santanna upshe handed him the walked towards the New Directions.

"I would like you to meet Mr Sebastian Finn Anderson!"

The club surrounded Blaine and the walked over to Santanna and hugged her,she hugged him back as to say all is forgivun.

...

"You are a beautiful boy,yes you are!Look just like your daddy,"

Santanna looked at her baby,when she looked into his big brown eyes she couldn't belive how much he looked like walked into the living room.

"Hiya,did you miss your daddy?Daddy missed you!"Is Puck here yet?"

"No he has to have the Docter discharge Beth for the evening,"

Beths condition had gotten to it's worse stage,if she didn't get a heart transplant within 3 weeks she would die.

"Anyway why are you so happy?"'

"Um,Kurt proposed to me!Were gonna get married after college,but it's like i've found my soulmate,well it is.I can't imagine loving anybody else ever!"

"Wow Blaine thats amazing,will you change his diaper for me I need the bathroom,"

Santanna ran to the bathroom fighting back tears she finally realised Blainewas never going to love her.

KNOCK KNOCK

Puck walked through the door helping Beth not to fall over the looked ill but was walking and exploring the guesthouse so she seemed happy enough.

"Were actually gonna go to Kurt's for dinner we thourght Seb,Beth and Elizabeth would like to play together,"

"Cool with me,can you take Beth over now I'm gonna use your bathroom"

Puck walked in to the bathroom,he saw Santanna sat on the toilet her head buried in her flinched when she lifted her head to see Puck.

"Puck do you still love me?"

Puck thourght about his answer he said what he did to save his heart.

"No,"

He turned on his heels and walked had another realization,that nobody loved her and the ones that did love her didnt anymore because she had pushed them that moment she felt that nobody would ever love her again.

...

"Kurt i'm gonna have to feed him in a bit I'm gonna g back to mine quicky and make him a bottle,"

"Ok,I'll come with you,"  
>"Me too I left Beth's bottle in a bag at yours,can I leave Beth with you a minute Carol?"<p>

"Sure Noah,"

Carol smiled drifting off to sleep,the sleepless nights were getting to her.

...

"Blaine,I'm gonna use the bathroom!"

Puck walked up to the bathroom he opened it he could see the floor was covered in red looked at the bathtub.

"Blaine!"

Blaine ran to the bathroom.

"Wh...,Kurt call an ambulance now!"

...

Puck stood at the podium he was too scared to heartbroken to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman ,thankyou for joining us today.I was the first person to find Santanna after she had commited sue...suicide,"

Puck started to cry.

"She slit her wrists and just let herself bleed.I found a n..note saying that she did it because she belived nobody loved her and would never love her because she thourght that everybody thourght she was a heartless b**ch,"

Puck started to ignore his notes as he no longer had the will power to fight against his tears.

"The last time she spoke to anybody she asked me if I...if I still loved her.I said no...I said No to save myself from heartach!Because she didn't love me!"

Puck jumped down from the stage he ran to Santanna's was an open casket so everybody could see her beautiful face once kissed her.

"I'm so sorry baby,it's all my fault your dead.I lied!I love you I love you please wake up,please Santanna wake up!I promise if you wake up I'll love you and never leave you please Santanna wake up!"

Puck shook Santanna trying to wake her felt a hand on his shoulder,he turned around to see Blaine.

"Do you know what else?Right now my Beth is living because my Santanna's heart is beaing inside her daughter is living because my soulmate,my angel gave her a heart.A chance to my songbird I hope to see you soon,"

...


End file.
